Snowed In
by xXWishesxX
Summary: Have you ever thought what would happen, if our military group were to go on a vacation to a resort, but then to be snowed in? And what will happen to our Royai couple? With the help of Hughes, HEHEHEHE Royai Chapter 8 is OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

0000000000000000

I don't know what to put on here….so ENJOY!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a bad idea from the start to go on a vacation at her uncle's lodge for vacation. It all started with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walking into the office displaying the men fighting. Fighting as in a fist fight.

Havoc and Breda were throwing fists, and calling each other names, while Fuery and Falman were trying to calm them down, and Mustang was as late as usual.

"Loser!"

"Fatty!"

"Cigarette-chewing-blondie!"

"Well at least I'm not afraid of dogs!"

"At least I never loose my girl-friend to my commanding officer!"

"That's because you never had one!"

BANG! A shot rang out and made everyone freeze and look at the lieutenant.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Riza bellowed.

Havoc was the first to speak. "Breda was the one who started it! Said I'm incapable in finding my dream girl, LOOK WHOS TALKING! You can't even score a hot date!"

Falman slapped his hand over Havoc's mouth. "Then they started fighting."

Havoc tore his hand off and a string of curses were shot at Breda.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BOTH WON'T EVER SEE THE DAY LIGHT AGAIN!" Hawkeye snapped loudly.

Silence.

"That's better. Now, where's the Colonel?"

"He said he went to discuss something with the higher-ups."

Speak of the devil, Mustang strode in but froze as he saw some bruises and cuts on his two subordinates faces.

……….

"I don't want to know." He said and walked past them to his desk.

Riza sat at her own desk, placing her bag on top. "What did you discuss with the higher-ups sir?"

Roy propped his feet on his desk and his arms behind his head. "A vacation."

"A vacation?" All of his subordinates chorused.

"Yup, it's been a while since we had one, and besides, don't all of you think we've been a bit uptight lately?"

A mumble of replies was heard.

"Colonel, where are we having our vacation?"

Mustang grinned. "At a resort!" he said cheekily. He stood up and stretched. "I order all of you to go home and pack. We leave tomorrow at 8 A.M for the train!"

"…"

-----------------

The next morning, the entire group boarded the train. It was 8:15 A.M, and the group seemed quite excited. All wore casual suites.

"So chief, how were you able to get us a vacation at a resort?" Havoc asked, his unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Actually, it was Hughes who made this possible." Roy said. 'Come to think of it, if Hughes was the one who made the vacation possible, nothing really good can come out of it…'

"Where is he anyways?"

"He's in another compartment with his wife."

"Ah…"

"I heard that at the resort, there's a really nice view of the mountains, and a lot of people go for the view."

Havoc grinned. "Maybe there's going to be some cute girls there!"

Breda scoffed. "Yea, but they'll probably turn you down the second they see Colonel Mustang."

Havoc glared at him. "What'd you say, tubby?"

Riza, who was across from Mustang, besides Havoc, snapped her book down that she was reading. "You two had better not fight during this vacation. We wouldn't want a replay of yesterday would we?" _Click._

Havoc and Breda gulped. "O-of course not Hawkeye! We-we're just playing!" they both said, punching each other playfully.

Mustang smirked. "C'mon Riza, this is to be our vacation that we hadn't had for 6 months! Just relax, nothing can go wrong!"

"Now we're on first-name basis?"

"For the entire vacation, yes. Much more comfortable."

3 Hours later, it had started snowing, and the group had made it to the resort. It was actually quite beautiful. It had two floors. Inside, there was a lobby that had a warm-looking fireplace, and from the outside, it looked like the resort had about 10 rooms. Once the entire luggage had been moved around, the group finally was able to relax a bit.

Fuery looked around, seeing no presence of any other people. "So we're going to take care of this place ourselves?"

Maes Hughes bounded to his side and clasped a hand to his shoulder. "Yup! This is all ours! This is one of my vacation homes, and I just thought it'd be nice to take a break and invite all of my good co-workers to here!"

…

"Well, I'm going to take a look around." Havoc said, standing up. He walked up the stairs, accompanied by Breda, Falman, and Fuery.

Riza stood up as well. "I'm going to look at the view from here." She said, and walked over to a nearby window, along with Gracia, Hughes wife.

"Hughes." Roy said, and dragged him where no one else can hear them talk. "Knowing your personality and brain, there's another reason why you brought us here. What is it?"

Hughes put on an innocent face. "I have no idea what you're talking about Roy! Can't a man and his wife invite some friends to come on a vacation with them once in a while?"

"Yea, unless the man is an annoying little evil master mind. "

"Aw, c'mon Roy! You know I'm better then that!"

…

…

…

"Okay, okay! Geez, stop making that face towards me!" He slung his arm around Roy's shoulder and brought him closer. "I brought you here to meet you future wife of course!" he whispered, nearly grinning.

Roy slapped Hughes' arm away. "Of course, but, there's one problem with that."

"What?"

"I DON'T NEED A WIFE. The moment this vacation is over, I'm heading off to get some hot dates!"

A cough interrupted them. The both turn around to face Riza who had a grim face on. "I don't think we'll be able to get out that soon _Roy. _Take a look outside." She said, pointing towards the window. Outside, they could see nothing but a blizzard of snow, and 8 feet of snow on the ground.

They were snowed in.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

I'm really sorry that the before chapter was really bad. Hopefully, this one is MUCH better.

Read and Review please!


	2. Hot baths and Peepers

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

WOOHOO! My computer is fixed! Not sure when it'll break down again though. Plus, if you already didn't know, I rewrote chapter 1! Here's chapter 2!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're right Hughes; this vacation is making us relaxed. Yea, BEING SNOWED IN A RESORT WITH _NO_ COMMUNICATION IS JUST GREAT!" Roy said sarcastically.

"Well sorry! I'm sorry that I thought of everyone and decided that it would be nice for everyone to get some time off!"

Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Major Hughes, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and the rest of the subordinates weren't in the condition to fight. Well, they did manage to throw a few punches/slaps/kicks to the overactive father, whose wife didn't make any signs of telling them to stop, but right now, being snowed inside a resort was there main objective.

Riza strode in the lobby where all of the men were along with Gracia and sat down across from Mustang. She had on a casual suite, black skirt, light thin jacket, and a dark shirt underneath. "The phone line connection won't go through because of all of the wind and snow," she paused and shot a look at Roy and Hughes before continuing, "But at least there's some electricity and a fireplace."

Gracia nodded. "Yes and the storm will probably pass over in a few days, so we might as well get comfortable."

Riza turned to her. "I'm sorry Gracia. We had to put you along in this."

Gracia smiled. "It's alright. Though, I'm glad that I didn't bring Elysia along." There was a glint in Hughes eyes. "But, if you guys miss her, I have all kinds of pictures of her..."

"PUT THEM AWAY!"

Roy suddenly realized something. "Where are the other boys?"

"They're up in their rooms; they said they didn't want any part of this."

"Idiots…"

Riza stood up. "We might as well go to our rooms as well and get comfortable. We're not sure how long this storm will last, so we better be prepared. Good night." She walked briskly past them, not even sparing a glance at Roy.

"I think she's mad."

"She has every right to be mad. This vacation was to make all the tension go away, but all it did was made it grow." Gracia said nonchalantly.

Roy stood up. "I'm going to bed too. Good night." He said, and walked off quickly.

Maes grinned. "All according to plan!"

Gracia sighed. "Was getting snowed inside a resort part of your plan?"

"…Maybe, or maybe not."

"…I'm really glad I didn't bring Elysia."

Meanwhile, upstairs in the hallways, Roy caught up to the blonde lieutenant who walked faster as soon as she heard his footsteps.

"Riza, wait up!"

Riza stopped walking and sighed before turning around, giving him a flat look.

Mustang stopped in front of her, winced under her slight glare. "You're mad aren't you?"

"A little."

"It's really not my fault; Hughes was the one who decided everything."

"Hmm…"

Riza glanced up to his face, noticing that it looked slightly disappointed. She sighed and folded her arms. "Well, it was really nice of you to think about us Roy, I appreciate it."

Roy instantly lightened up.

"The problem is it's going to be really difficult with obnoxious men roaming around here."

"Are you calling me obnoxious?"

"A little."

"And I'm okay with that."

"We should be getting to our rooms now. Goodnight Roy." She said, bowing slightly before walking off.

Roy watched her leave. "Yea goodnight…Riza…"

The next morning, it was still snowing, and everyone seemed better from the fact that they were snowed in. Roy walked down the stairs, still half asleep. He spotted his subordinates shivering slightly and were wet, and then noticed the front door of the lobby was open ajar and a large pile of snow inside.

"Why is the door open?"

Havoc sneezed. "We were trying to figure out a way to clear up the snow, but when we opened the door, this…this AVALANCHE of snow came!"

Breda sneezed. "Why don't you just melt the snow with your alchemy?"

"If I did that, it'd turn to hot water, and hot water would burn all of you."

"Oh right…"

Gracia stood up, shivering slightly. "If you want to take a bath, there are separate women's and men's baths. Why don't we go now Riza?"

Riza nodded and stood up, slightly wet from the snow. "We'll be going now." She said, and walked off with Gracia.

Havoc suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have an idea!"

At once, Hughes was in front up him, giving him a death glare. "No way in hells are you going to peep on my wife!"

"Aw c'mon! Not everyday you can see your wife in a bath! Also, Hawkeye is there!"

Roy's ears perked up.

"Have you ever thought of what would happen if Riza caught all of you guys peeping?"

"Well, I'm in!" Roy said standing up.

Hughes looked shocked. "You too Roy?!"

Roy grinned, along with the other subordinates.

Meanwhile:

"Ah, this feels so nice!"

"Yes, it does. It's not everyday you get to soak in a bath peacefully."

Riza and Gracia had towels wrapped around themselves, and were soaking happily in the women's bath.

"By the way Riza…"

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you found someone yet?"

"You're just like Maes…"

"I'm serious!"

Riza sunk down into the water, only her head showing. "It's hard to find someone while working in the military."

"But what if you found someone IN the military?"

"…"

"What about Colonel Mustang?"

Riza sputtered, blushing deeply. "What are you talking about?!"

Gracia smiled. "You two have been together for so long! People would probably think that you two are a couple! You understand each other perfectly."

"Even if I was in love with him, it wouldn't be right. He has his goal to be Fuehrer, and my goal is to help him reach his."

"Are you in love with him?"

Riza pondered this for a moment. Does she love him? The man that she has been following for years?

"I-."

Suddenly, the door to the women's bath burst open, having 6 men topple over each other. They groaned as they got up, their lower half covered in towels. As they got up they felt two piercing glares aimed towards them.

Havoc, one of the perverted peepers, sat up panicking. "H-Hey! We were just uh looking for the men's room, but seems like we got lost!"

Didn't work.

Untill noon, all that was heard was gunshots and screams.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No fluff in this chapter SORRY O.o

Definitely some fluff in the next chapter!!

Read and Review please!


	3. Avalanche!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

CHAPTER 3!!!

I'd like to thank MoonStarDutchess and all of the other people who reviewed my story.

Here's chapter 3!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the peeping incident, all of the men were to help clear the snow in the lobby and try to clear the snow around the resort as punishment, as told by Riza. It had stopped snowing, but was still windy and there was still 8 feet of snow.

"This is all your guys fault." Roy grumbled, shoving his shovel into the snow.

"You were the one who came with us."

"Humph."

Gracia and Riza came outside, holding cups of hot chocolate on a tray. They were fitted with jackets, gloves, and scarves.

"Boys, have some hot chocolate while it's warm!" Gracia called out.

They sat on the porch of the resort, talking about the as they sipped their hot chocolate. "I don't even want to know who was in charge of the peeping." Riza said calmly. "If they were to do it again, I'd shoot him in the area so he wouldn't be able to have sex."

Hughes laughed as Havoc and Roy gagged on their drinks. Roy tapped Hughes. "Seems like you plan won't work Hughes. Getting trapped at a resort means that we won't be able to go into town to meet any girls."

Hughes gave him a flat look. "Who said you can find your future wife in town?" He paused and nudged towards the girls. "You could meet someone here you know."

"Not your wife."

"Of course not my wife!" He brought Roy closer. "I meant Hawkeye."

"…You're kidding right?"

"Aw c'mon Roy! You've been together for like what, 8 years, and go everywhere with each other! You guys are perfect for each other!"

"Have you ever thought of the fraternization code Hughes?"

"Screw the code! The important thing now is YOU finding A WIFE."

"Even if that was true, she doesn't love me anyways." Roy said, glancing at Riza for a while who was laughing as Gracia talked.

"Roy, do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"I said I don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"OKAY FINE I LOVE HER! Stop pestering me about it!"

"Then tell her!!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I DO NOT NEED A WIFE HUGHES!!" he yelled VERY loudly. The others stopped talking and stared out Roy as if he grew another head. Roy blushed and then coughed. "What I meant was-."

"Wait, Roy, stop talking for a moment. Do you guys feel some…vibration?" Havoc asked.

The others stopped talking, and could hear a faint rumbling. They looked to the side of the mountains of the noise, and found the source. To the mountains, a large, avalanche of snow was coming down the side. It must've been caused by Roy's loud explosion. It was coming fast, and the group stumbled as the rumblings got bigger.

"Open the door! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Hughes screeched. Havoc reached to the doorknob and turned, but it didn't budge. Havoc's mouth dropped open and turned around to the group. "It's frozen!"

Roy pulled on his gloves. "Oh lord, not now!"

"Wait you'll melt the knob along with the ice!"

"DAMMIT!"

It was too late to do anything because the avalanche already reached them.

Roy turned around and spotted Riza staring at the avalanche. "Riza!" he yelled, and reached for her, but if only the avalanche came a little later, he would've gotten her. The avalanche got to them, and covered them entirely. The last thing Roy saw was Riza's hand disappearing underneath the blanket of snow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This chapter was short. YES SHORT, buuuuuut CLIFFHANGER!!!

I apologize that this chapter was really short, but I promise the next will be longer and MORE FLUFF!!

Read and Review please:D


	4. Fever

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA.

FOURTH CHAPTER!!!! I've been having a lot of free time lately, so I've been updating like 2 chapters a day. But school starts on Monday. T.T;

Here's chapter four!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roy grunted. He was tired, and didn't want to open his eyes, but that annoying voice wouldn't go away.

"Roy…Roy…"

Damn it, why won't it shut up?!

"ROY!"

The next thing he knew, he was sitting up and a red hand print was on his cheek. "What the hell?" he said, and looked around. Roy found himself covered in a blanket and on a couch in the resort. He looked up to see Hughes standing above him, shaking his hand slightly. The others were either lying down or sitting up with warm looking towels on their heads.

"Roy?"

He didn't answer, still dazed. 'What happened?' he thought. 'I remember snow…'

"Roy!" _Slap_

"OW! What the hell Hughes?!"

"Good you're alive. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Pissed because you slapped me!"

"You want me to slap you again?"

"I feel fine Hughes, a little tired, but fine."

Hughes sighed, and then grinned. "Well that's good. We thought we lost you from that avalanche."

Then it hit him. The avalanche! He scrambled to sit up properly, looking around. "How is everybody? Did anyone get hurt? What happened to-?" Riza! "Where's Riza?!"

"Don't worry, she's fine. Just a mild fever. She's in her room sleeping. Hey where are you going?"

Roy was standing up, and walking towards the staircase. "I'm going to check up on her. I'll be right back."

He ran up the stairs, nearly tripping, and got to her room. Roy knocked, and then opened the door. Gracia was sitting at the side of a bed, laying a small towel on Riza's head, which was sleeping on the bed. The blonde lieutenant was sweating slightly, but her face was peaceful.

Gracia looked up at Roy. "Oh you've finally woken up!"

Roy nodded. "How is she?"

"She has a slight temperature, but other then that, no wounds or anything."

"I see…"

Gracia stared at him for a moment, before standing up. "I need to get a few supplies. Stay with Riza until I get back. Understand?"

Roy nodded as she walked out. He took a seat besides Riza.

"I'm such an idiot. If only I reached a little further…" he stopped as Riza shifted slightly. Her eyes cracked open slightly and spotted Roy.

"Roy, what are you doing here? Did you get hurt from the avalanche?" she croaked, sitting up and leaning against the bed headboard.

Roy cringed. "I'm fine, thank you, but you're the one who got a fever."

Silence enveloped the two.

Roy shifted. "I'm sorry."

Riza blinked. "For what?"

"I wasn't able to reach you. If I had, you wouldn't be sick."

"Don't be silly Roy; it's just a slight fever."

"But what would happen if something even worse had happened?!"

Riza stopped talking and looked at him. Roy flushed slightly. 'Crap, this wasn't supposed to happen."

As if right on cue, he sneezed that made him and Riza jump. Roy rubbed his nose, and glanced at Riza, who surprisingly was laughing. Roy was speechless for a moment before joining with her, laughing heartily.

Once they had calmed down, Riza patted the bed. "If you want, you can rest a bit here."

Roy's eyes widened when she had said that. Riza blushed. "Not like that!"

Roy laughed and clambered into the bed besides her. He casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer, her head resting beneath the crook of his neck. Her blush went even redder. "This is a one time thing Mustang."

Roy smirked. "That's fine with me."

An hour later, Gracia returned with a basin of cold water and a towel. When she opened the door, she stopped short as she saw the two officers sleeping peacefully, Roy's arm around her shoulders and Riza's arm slung across his chest. Gracia smiled softly, before leaving the room and back to the lobby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm writing too many short chapters, and this is only chapter 4!

Hopefully you all liked this fluff section!

Ugh, anyways, in the next chapter there's going to be more fluff. :D

Read and Review please!


	5. Stupid Havoc

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Okay, thanks for all of the reviews! They're really helping me! But, I somehow lost my idea for the story, I tried to catch it, but it blew up. So basically, I'm literally making things up as I go along. Yes, I know, this is a REALLY bad thing to do, but hopefully this story will turn out well. :D

Here's chapter 5!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunlight filled the room through the curtains, and Roy was already half awake, watching the blonde that was on his chest. He stroked her hair softly, not wanting to wake her up. It was early in the morning, and he had just woken up. The snow outside unbelievably melted a lot, only leaving a few inches on the ground.

Roy sighed. 'If only this would happen every morning…'

'_It would happen if you confessed to her!'_

'Probably, but she doesn't feel the same way.'

'_But if she does?'_

'Then I'd be the happiest man on Earth'

'_Then tell her!'_

'Who the hell are you?'

'_The little voice in people that tells them right from wrong.'_

'Go away.'

'_No, not unless you tell her!'_

'Then you better make yourself comfortable because I'm not going to tell her for a while!'

'_Tell her!'_

'No!'

'_Yes!'_

'You act just like Maes…'

'_Hehehe!'_

Roy slapped his head, hopefully getting rid of the voice, but at the same time forgetting that he was holding Riza who woke up with a jolt. She sleepily looked at Roy before blushing, and then sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

Roy was a disappointed from her leaving his grasp. "It's around 11 o'clock."

Riza hurriedly jumped out of bed, not glancing at Roy. "We better get downstairs then; we wouldn't want them to think something had happened." She sniffed and made a face. "Ugh, I smell of sweat." She turned her bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. You go on ahead." She said and walked into the bathroom.

Roy blinked. 'Did I do something wrong?' Roy groaned. 'I wish I could've stayed in bed with her a little more.'

…

He mentally slapped himself. 'Not like that!' Roy stood up and walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile_

Riza clutched the edges of the bathroom counter and looked into the mirror.

'I slept with Roy.'

Riza mentally slapped herself. 'I SLEPT WITH ROY. I wasn't thinking when I said he can sleep with me! If only I can tell him how I feel, this situation would've been a whole lot better.'

…

'I even promised Gracia…'

_**Flashback**_

"_How are you doing Riza?" Gracia asked, placing a damp towel on the blonde's forehead. Riza smiled slightly. _

"_I'm doing much better, thank you" She said, shifting slightly. _

"_That's good. When we finally dug away the snow, we saw you and Roy's hands intertwined." _

_Riza blushed. "What? How did that happen?"_

"_It seems that when you were pulled under the avalanche, Roy had reached out for you."_

"_Oh…He shouldn't have gone through the trouble…How is he now?"_

_Gracia smiled. "He's sleeping downstairs. The boys are looking out for him."_

…

"_What is it Riza?"_

_Riza glanced away, then back to Gracia. "Would it ever seem possible, if Roy was in love with me?"_

_Gracia blinked. "Of course it'd seem- no, of course it's possible! Riza, don't be scared to tell him your feelings. He might even return them!"_

_Riza stayed silent. _

_Gracia clasped her hands. "Promise me that you'll try Riza, you have to try to tell him!"_

_Riza groaned. "You're just like Maes, you know that? I'll try, I promise."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Riza stepped out of the shower, drying herself with a towel before redressing and heading downstairs. 'I have to at least try…'

Back with Roy

Roy got off the last step, only to be greeted by a grinning father. Roy groaned. "What is it Hughes."

The father grinned even wider. "Welcome back Roy! You didn't come back after you went to Riza's room; even Gracia came out before you."

Roy glared at Hughes. "Don't get the wrong idea Hughes. I fell asleep upstairs, that's all that happened."

Hughes face suddenly became serious, which made Roy worry. "What is it now?"

"She's in love with you."

"…What?"

Hughes sighed, and waved his finger to come closer. He brought his ear to his mouth and inhaled deeply,

"RIZA'S IN LOVE WITH YOU." He hollered in his ear. Roy stumbled back in surprise and quickly shook his head of the ringing in his ears.

"What made you think this?" he asked.

Hughes crossed his arms. "If it wasn't because of my beautiful wife, I would never have told you."

"Are you absolutely sure Hughes?"

"YES. Now, go to her!!" Hughes pushed Roy to the stairs, spotting Riza coming down as well. Riza stopped abruptly, coming off the last step and in front of Roy. She flushed slightly, remembering this morning.

"Is something wrong?"

Roy coughed into his fist. "Ah, well. Can I speak to you, privately?" he said, glancing at Hughes, who slinked away.

"Of course."

"Well…since this last night, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Riza asked, blinking.

Roy glanced down at her hands, and gently took hold of them, making the blonde blush. He looked deeply into her hazel brown eyes and took a deep breathe. "Riza, I-."

Havoc burst into the lobby. "Hey chief! The road to the market has been cleared! Some girl said that she can't wait to see you!

Roy looked back. "What?"

Riza looked down. "Is that what you wanted to tell me? You're finally being able to get a date and just HAD to tell me?

Roy turned back at her. "Wait, that's not what I wanted to tell you!"

Riza's bangs covered her eyes. "I don't care anymore Roy. Just go on with your one night stands, this vacation was to relieve some tension anyways!"

Roy gaped. "Riza! That's not-."

"Just leave me alone." She said and walked off, leaving Roy agape and frozen.

Havoc's mouth dropped open, his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth. "Ah, was this a bad time?"

Roy glanced back at him, glaring at him, before walking upstairs.

Hughes sauntered up to Havoc. "HAVOC YOU STUPID IDIOT!!" And he knuckled his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woot Woot! Chapter 5 done!

Right, there might be two more chapters, and then this story will be done. :D

Read and Review Please :D

Oh

P.S: I might not update this much anymore because school is starting again. I'll update as SOON as possible. :D


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

ME: LISA!!!

Lisa: What?

Me: NO ONES BEEN REVIEWING MY STORY PRECIOUS MEMORIES!!

Lisa: I have an idea!

Me: Huh?

Lisa: Be right back! –Grins evilly-

Me: This is not good…

Here's chapter 6!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Roy, I'm really sorry you couldn't tell her. It's all because of Havoc and his big mouth. I gave him a few slaps if you were wondering."

Roy groaned into his pillow on his bed he was on. He was in his room, accompanied by Hughes, who followed him after the incident.

"God dammit. How am I going to tell her now? She won't talk to me anymore!"

Hughes took off his glasses and rubbed them with his shirt. "If you just had some idea to actually make her talk to you, then you can tell her."

"…Hughes."

"What?"

"You have an idea don't you."

"Maybe…"

Roy's hand shot up to the father's collar of his shirt, and jerked him down so that they he was head to head with the man on the bed.

"There will be flames in your future IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOUR IDEA IS NOW."

Hughes grinned and began to tell him his idea.

It was nearly 11 o'clock P.M and everyone had gone to sleep, but Riza was up and groggily walking down the stairs to the kitchen wearing a nightgown, when she noticed two men in the kitchen already. Roy was slumped on the counter of the kitchen with several bottles of whiskey next to him, while Hughes, the other man, was trying to wake him up by slapping him upside the head.

Hughes spotted Riza coming into the kitchen, her face showing confusion. "Ah, Riza! Can you give me a hand here? Roy drunk too much and now he won't even respond to me! His best bud!"

Riza sighed and looked over to Roy, who was still slumped over. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you bring him to his room for me? Gracia hurt my foot the other day for the peeping in the women's bath."

"Is he unconscious?"

"I don't think he is. Sorry to put you through all this trouble."

Riza went over to Roy and pulled his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright Hughes; my job is to take care of him anyways. What are you going to do now?"

Hughes pointed behind him at the bottles of whiskey. "I'm going to clean up a bit here, we are leaving soon."

"When are we leaving again?"

"The day after tomorrow."

Riza nodded. "Alright, I'll be going then, with this slob." She added under her breathe, and walked off, having slight trouble bringing the slumped man who showed no signs of life up the stairs.

Hughes waited until she was upstairs and hearing a door close before grinning widely. He turned to the bottles and started to collect them, still grinning. 'Not bad Roy, you better do it right this time." He thought to himself, and looked at the all of the full bottles of whiskey, unopened and untouched.

Meanwhile

Riza opened the door to the commanding officer's room and nearly threw him onto his bed, making him grunt slightly. Riza sighed, and pulled the covers over him, but stopped short when a hand shot out of the covers and gripped her hand. She gasped lightly, looking at Roy's face, whose eyelids had opened and was gazing at her.

"Roy, let me go. I need to get some sleep."

Roy sat up, still holding her hand. "Not until you listen to me. By the way, you might be more comfortable sitting down." His voice wasn't slurred or anything close to drunkenness.

Riza glared at him. "You're not drunk are you?"

Roy smirked and tugged at her hand. "No, and I'll explain after I tell you what I have to say to you. Now sit down."

Riza grumbled, but sat down on his bed next to him, but not looking at his face.

Roy breathed in then out. "When I told you I need to tell you something, it wasn't that I gotten a date; hell, I don't recall meeting ANY girl here who wanted to meet me."

"…"

"Anyways, what I wanted to tell you was…you've been by my side forever, and pushed me up when I was down. You're strong, skillful, and beautiful all at the same time." Riza blushed, slightly, and her head came up to look him into the eyes. Roy took another breathe.

"I love you Riza, I've always had, but I was too much of a coward to do so." Roy closed his eyes, and waited for the rejection to begin.

…

…

…

…

Ok what the hell?

Roy opened his eyes and looked at her. The blonde's eyes had softened, and she looked deeply into his eyes. "Roy, you have a wonderful dream. You're strong, will powered and handsome all at the same time." She smiled sincerely. "I love you too, Roy Mustang."

Roy smiled. Not smirked or grinned, but a real genuine smile. He pulled the blonde close to him and brushed his lips to hers, kissing her briefly who responded the same, before and embraced her tightly. "Thank God I was finally able to tell you."

Riza smiled and cuddled closer. "Me too Roy, me too."

They embraced each other for a while, basking in the comfortable silence. Riza suddenly spoke up, her tone flat. "Mind explaining why you weren't drunk?"

Roy sweat dropped. "About that, Hughes came up with this idea to get you to talk to me, and the whiskey bottles were part of the plan, but I didn't drink any. They were there just to convince you I looked drunk."

"…"

"A-are you mad?"

Riza nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "No, but I'll have to thank him later." She yawned slightly, her eye lids dropping.

Roy noticed this and pulled away. "You can stay here if you like; I have to repay you from the other night from letting me sleep with you." He pulled the covers over the both of them, still holding the blonde close.

Riza smiled, "Its fine with me, but nothing funny Mustang."

…

Roy stroked her hair softly, lulling the blond to sleep in no time, and quickly following after. 'I'm the happiest man that can ever live.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Well, this was a FLUFFY, FLUFFY CHAPTER!

-Hears a door slam-

Lisa: I'M BACK!

Me: Took you long enough. So, where've you been?

Lisa: I was out making an advertisement poster to put on the side of the bus! You know, you see those buses go all around, and they have all kinds of advertisements!

Me: Nice! Can I see it?

Lisa: Sure! –Pulls out a poster- 'WANNA READ AN AWESOME STORY OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST? READ VICIOUS MEMORIES! How's that?

Me: …Lisa.

Lisa: Yea?

Me: IT'S _PRECIOUS_ MEMORIES NOT _VICIOUS_ MEMORIES! WHO WOULD WANT TO READ A STORY BOUT MEMORIES THAT ARE VICIOUS? THEY THINK THIS STORY COULD BITE THEIR ASSES OFF!

Lisa: Ah…well, the frame is nice…right?

Me: T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Check out my story Precious Memories if you have time:D

_EDITED!! _

_Okay, write a lemon…or don't write a lemon…_

_If my mom, dad, or sis ever saw me writing a lemon, they'd be like "What the hell, what are you writing?" and destroy my computer. But, I might be able to write it…but I __**never **__wrote one…_

_Review please and tell me if I should write a lemon in the next chapter:D_


	7. Snowball Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

WAITED LONG? WAITED LONG? WAITED LONG?

WELL WAIT NO FURTHUR CUUUUZZ

ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SNOWED IN IS HERE!!!!!

Hah hah, sorry for the long wait! I appreciate all of the reviews and for all of my other stories! I will do my best to update sooner!

HERE IS CHAPTER 7 SNOWED IN!!!!

0000000000000000000

Hughes scampered around the main room, pacing around worriedly. Last night was when Roy had taken his idea to get to talk to Riza. Now; he worried if Roy accomplished his mission or not. He thought to himself that his idea was brilliant of course; Roy appearing to be drunk when he didn't even open a single bottle of whiskey, making Riza take him up to his room, and finally, the rest was up to Roy.

But Roy does happen to be an idiot at most times…

Gracia who was sitting on the couch along with the other men sipped her tea. "Maes, calm down. We'll find out if anything happened when they come down."

"But that's the problem! I've waited so long for Roy to find someone, and this might be the only chance he might get! I mean really, who would want Roy to become lonely and die alone! He'll grow old without us, have cats or dogs, and will be a 60 year old bachelor-." He was cut off as a slipper was thrown and bounced off his head.

"Hughes, you have an over reactive mind."

The father turned around quickly, surprisingly not getting a whiplash to find Roy and Riza coming down the stairs dressed appropriately.

"Roy! Riza!" Hughes squeaked.

"…What's with that face..?" Riza asked passively.

Hughes skipped to Roy's side and whispered quietly. "Well? Did it work?"

Roy sighed and nodded. "Yes Hughes-."

Everyone jumped out of their skins as they heard the father squeal. Loudly. Even Gracia jumped, startled that her husband could even do that…well, not all that startled.

"What the hell Hughes!"

Maes went and bear hugged Roy, jumping at the same time. "I'm just so happy! My best friend finally got himself a woman! I'm so HAPPEH!!!"

Roy twitched half glad that he didn't have his gloves on. "MAES! Mind my personal space!"

"But u shared a bed with Riza didn't you?"

"I MEANT WITH MEN."

Riza flushed as the other men's jaws dropped.

"You slept with Mustang?!" The men chorused.

"Slept, yes. Other things you perverted men are thinking, NO."

Roy pushed the father away and dusted himself off before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Maybe we should've kept this a secret…" he murmured.

Riza smiled next to him. She turned to face him and kissed his cheek; pulling away to find the great Flame Alchemist's face turn red.

Havoc laughed. "Wow, never seen you like this chief! Wonder what'll happen when you guys get married!"

Roy glared at him, his blush turning back to normal. "Is the snow clearing out?"

Fuery nodded. "Yup, though we still have today of our vacation."

"So what to do now?"

Hughes grinned. "Maybe Roy and Riza should get to know each other better…in BED."

His answer was a splat of a snowball to his face.

"Roy! Where did you get snow?!"

"From outside. If you were paying attention, I went and got some."

There was a glint in Maes' eyes. "So that's how you want it huh? Well you know what this means then! WAR." Hughes scampered outside, pulling on a coat and gloves that Gracia offered to him.

Riza had a blank look on her face. "Are you going to go after him?"

Roy shrugged then grinned. "It won't really matter. We know who will win and that's-." His face was splattered with a snowball.

"And that's me! Try to get me!" Hughes hollered from inside.

Roy twitched and quickly shrugged on some gloves and a coat. "Riza, this is war!"

Riza sighed. 'How did I ever fall in love with him?'

It seems that Hughes peppiness got to everyone else and joined the snowball fight. All of the other men have joined Hughes team (to show Roy off and actually beat him at something), while Roy and Hawkeye were on the other team. Snowballs filled the area as shouting's were heard.

It has been 10 minutes and Hughes team was…losing. 5 to 2 didn't really make a difference concerning that Riza-the sharpshooter was on the great Flame Alchemist's team.

An idea plopped into Maes' head. He quickly told the others and they grinned wickedly.

Roy and Riza laughed behind the fort that was built.

"This has become quite a war." Riza laughed.

Roy grinned and pulled her close. "This is one war that I've happily taken part in. Besides, I can fight and be warm at the same time."

Riza smiled softly and cuddled close. "…I'm glad that I was able to tell you."

"Mm me too."

While they were talking, they were completely oblivious to the fact that a gigantic figure overshadowed them, but when they did notice, it was too late.

The next moment, the two were covered completely in snow. Hughes laughed triumphantly. "We won! First time I ever beat Roy at something besides getting a wife first!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Maes sneezed and then drank his mug of hot chocolate. "That was fun!"

The men were in the main room of the resort, wrapped in blankets and near the fireplace. They had finally went inside when Hughes one. Only, they only went in when Hughes noticed that the two weren't moving and panicked before getting smacked in the face with the snowballs.

Roy and Riza were sitting next to each other on a couch, wrapped in a blanket drinking their mugs.

Roy took a sip. "I have to admit Hughes; this vacation was a pretty good idea. It loosened all of us."

"Glad to be of service!"

ROYAIROYAIROYAIROYAI

A few hours later, mostly everyone had fallen asleep by the fireplace. They were snoring lightly and were sprawled on the floor. Roy had taken Riza upstairs to her room and was laid on her bed. Riza had fallen asleep and was curled against Roy who had his arms around her waist and was 'supposedly' too tired to move and decided to sleep next to her. Roy sighed contently. He finally told her his feelings, afraid that she would reject but instead she accepted and returned. Now the only problem was keeping it a secret from the military until the fraternization law was dispersed.

Riza groaned softly, probably sensing Roy's thoughts. She blinked awake and then looked up at Roy. "What's wrong?"

Roy smiled and nuzzled the blonde softly. "Nothing, just thinking about us."

Riza smiled. "Better not be some perverted thoughts."

He laughed nervously. "Of course not. We have to keep it a secret from the higher ups."

She nodded. "We'll have to have some rules while in the office."

"What kind of rules? 

She thought for a moment before smiling.

"No contact, sweet talk, kissing and…I'll think of more."

Roy's jaw dropped. "What! How can I not do those things when you're sitting right in front of me?"

Riza grinned wickedly, a rare thing to see on the ice queen's face. "Perhaps I can let a few things slide."

Roy smirked maliciously. "I have a few things in mind."

Before Riza had a chance to ask him what he had in mind, she was beneath him and was being kissed passionately. His tongue licked against her lower lip, asking for entrance which she complied, massaging each other tongues. She moaned into the kiss as it intensified.

He pulled away, holding her hands by her head. They were both gasping slightly and staring into each other eyes. His eyes held lust and compassion as well as the blonde's.

Roy leaned forwards, sucking on a vein beneath her jaw. She gasped softly as he sucked on a certain spot on her neck, making her whimper softly. She felt him smirk before pulling away. Her skin was flushed red.

"R-Roy!"

"What is it Riza?" He cooed softly, nuzzling her neck.

"Not anytime…soon!"

Roy froze, a horrified look etched across his face. "Why?" he whined.

Riza pulled him down so that he was by her side, cuddling close to him with her head tucked beneath his head. "It's too soon. We haven't even been on a date."

Roy sighed before holding her close, his arms wrapping over her waist. "I guess you're right…but I'm allowed to still kiss you right?"

Riza laughed. "Maybe…I'll have to think about it."

Roy grumbled, slowly being enveloped by sleep. "Evil…"

"And yet you love me for it."

"Night Riza, I love you."

"I love you too Roy."

And with that said, the two had fallen asleep contently by each others side.

000000000000000000000000

NYAHAHAHAHA! No lemon, sorry kiddies!

Right, there will be…1 or 2 chapters left!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! BY THE WAY, I MIGHT MAKE A V-DAY ROYAI STORY/ ONESHOT!!! I write these things so I won't forget to actually do it. :D


	8. The End?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Well, I've been having a writers block –HUGE Writers block- but I finally got ONE idea. This chapter is for those who wanted a lemon, and for Valentine's Day because I couldn't make my deadline of making a Royai V-day one-shot/story...that was a run on sentence…I think…

Enjoy!

000000000000ooooooooooooo00000000000000

"Roy?"

"What is it my dear Riza?"

"This is ridiculous. WHY the hell am I TIED to the bed….NAKED?!"

Riza had a furious expression masked onto her face, her eyebrows narrowed and glaring madly at the man above her. The man above her smirked playfully, sliding his arm up and down her bare skin. The bed they were lying upon was framing her body beautifully.

"Why my dear Riza, it is to show you how much you mean to me."

Riza huffed and her eyes narrowed. "Roy, you can do so many other things to show me that and you already have, but this?! This is mad! I never knew that a date would lead to this- actually, since it is you I can think of this."

_Flashback_

It was two months later after the small group had returned from their enjoyable trip and for the two officers confessing their love to each other. The two officers had been able to keep their relationship a secret, and was still doing a fine job. Although, they did a few slip-ups, pecking each other on the lips when their subordinates 'supposedly' not looking, brushing each others hands, and occasional sweet talk.

It was almost 9:30 P.M and the blonde was still inside the office, continuing to file papers with her superior officer. It was fairly quiet…if you ignored the enormous sighs coming from Mustang. It was only a matter of time before Riza snapped and glared at him for an answer.

Roy stared at her for a while before sitting back in his chair and pushing his paperwork as far away as possible from him. "Let's go on a date."

Riza's eye's widened. "Are you kidding me?" she nearly shouted. She paused, calming down a bit before hissing in a harsh tone. "We're supposed to keep our relationship a SECRET Colonel!"

Roy sighed and stood up, stretching and yawning widely. He walked over to Riza and placed his ungloved hand on her cool face, rubbing softly.

"Take a chance darling, I promise nothing will happen to you and will never be apart from you."

She stayed silent for a moment before responding. "…If I go with you, will you please try to keep our relationship a secret?"

Roy smirked. "Of course Riza, although I don't see why you should be so embarrassed by this."

"What do you mean embarrassed?"

"You're blushing! Red as a (sexy) tomato! Undeniable truth!"

"S-shut up and let's go you moron!"

! o0o0o0o

Roy stood outside of Riza's apartment, his hands dug into his slack pants. Just a while ago, he and Riza went their separate ways to get dressed for their date. He came around in his car and was now standing outside, waiting for his date to come out. He was wearing a light dark jacked over a button up shirt along with black slacks. As usual, his hair was a bit mussed up.

He shuddered in the cold temperature, wishing he brought something warmer to wear but then heard the door behind him click open. He turned around with a calm smirk on his face before his jaws dropped.

Riza stood before him on the steps. Her hair was around her shoulders, framing her shoulders gracefully. She was wearing a violet satin dress, her v-neck low and the dress coming to a stop beneath her knees. Her dress showed her curves delicately and flared around her waist.

Riza laughed to herself as she watched Mustang's sorry attempt to try to utter something out from his gut.

He finally composed himself and coughed. "You look gorgeous Riza."

Riza blushed lightly. "Thank you Roy. You're not half bad yourself."

"Well than, shall we go?" He held out his hand and shot her a smirk that nearly sent her weak on her knees. She accepted and followed him to the car, shutting the door behind her and smiled as Roy drove on. The restaurant they came to was very elegant. It seemed that Roy had made reservations beforehand. They chatted comfortably, laughing and chuckling as they talked and ate.

A few hours later after their dinner, Riza had dozed off and laid her head on his shoulders. Roy laughed silently and carried her to the car, driving them to the blonde lieutenant's house. He wobbled out of the car, carrying Riza in bridal style while digging around to find the key to her house. He finally found it and opened the door, Black Hayate waiting happily but then quieted when he saw his mistress asleep. Roy smiled and carried the blonde to her room, laying her down on the bed.

He watched her sleep but then an evil idea popped inside his head.

!!!!0.0.0

_Flashback End_

And now here they are, on the bed with a nude and very angry blonde. Her hands were tied down (with transmuted rope) above her head to the bed post and she felt a bit uncomfortable being nude with her lover straddling her.

Roy (still with his clothes on but his light jacket) grinned and leaned over to whisper huskily in her ear.

"My dear Riza, it's not everyday I can make love to you."

"Humph, it seems like that you have ever since I told you it was alright to cross the line."

"Does this mean I can have my way?"

"You're lucky that I'm not in a sour mood Mustang."

Roy laughed and then kissed her, slowly turning deeper and deeper. His hands ran down her sides, stroking at the pale skin. She moaned softly when she felt his tongue massage her own and his hands wandering around her body. They broke away panting a bit and he slid his mouth to her jaw line to her neck. He sucked gently, leaving a dark mark reminding her that she was his.

"Ughhh Roy, why am I tied up?"

She could feel his mouth turned up into a smirk. "So that you won't be able to 'kill' me."

"What the hell is that supposed to me- ohhhhh..." She moaned and arched her back, feeling the warm suction of his mouth on top of the peak of her breast. He lapped and tugged gently at her areola, sucking her into his mouth while massaging the other with his hand, and his other hand reaching up behind her to grasp her head and hair.

He switched peaks, applying the same pleasure and listening to her vocal chords. She squirmed under him, not liking the fact that she can't touch him because of her strained arms.

He finally pulled away, smirking at her expression before swooping down to kiss her full on her mouth. She fought back as much as she could besides the fact that her arms were tied down.

Roy's hand snaked down her body, fondling her breasts before continuing down to his goal. His hand brushed the inside of her folds delicately, making her buck her hips in frustration. "Damn it Roy…untie me already!"

Roy smirked and said no, rubbing her harder making her nearly scream aloud. She gasped for breathe, bucking her hips slightly as he slipped two fingers into her slick opening. He stretched inside her, massaging and rubbing the sensitive skin as he kissed her even deeper. His tongue rubbed her own, leaving his sweet breathe into her mouth. He pulled away for her to breathe momentarily before kissing her once again.

His fingers slowed, making the blonde groan in frustration. She was able to tear her mouth away. "Roy, I won't be able to…"

Roy smirked triumphantly, removing his fingers and quickly ridding himself of his clothes. His cock was steel hard, and it showed too. He rubbed himself onto her folds, groans coming from both of the officers. His hands came up to her bundled arms and finally yanked the rope off, falling along the bedside. He leaned forwards, licking her earlobe. "I guess you should partake in some of our playtime. Just promise you won't…hurt me."

Riza smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can promise you that…colonel."

He finally lost control as he pushed himself deep inside her, earning a deep moan from his lover. With desperation, he began a fast, hard pace. She hooked her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him even deeper inside to fulfill the pleasure growing inside her. She whimpered loudly, running her nails and biting his shoulder on his back. He only gave a grunt at the pain as the need to consume her drove onwards.

The feeling was nostalgic. The ebony-eyed man continued to thrust into her as she bucked her hips to meet every time. He filled her up completely, his length so hot and hard that it drove her crazy and left her on a blissful cloud; while she encased him with her warm, tight folds that tightened around him causing him to groan in pleasure.

Mustang felt her coming fast along with himself. He reached down to her folds and rubbed hard on her clit, making her scream in pleasure. She came and she clung to him, not wanting to let go of the euphoric feeling. He came a moment later, kissing the blonde roughly with a groan coming through his throat. Their tongues tangled with each other with passion, but then they broke away for the need of air. He slumped over her, his legs sliding back onto the bed.

The room was filled with deeps breathes. It was only a matter of time before they grasped their normal breathing rate and he rolled over, bringing her with him in her arms. She cuddled close with her head beneath his chin as he sighed contently.

"You know, there are other ways for you to make me sleep with you."

Roy laughed. "True, but then it wouldn't be as more fun."

Riza sighed. "We have to keep a better watch to keep our relationship a secret."

"It's not easy. Do you know how hard it is for me to just watch my beautiful lieutenant sitting idly at her desk when I can at anytime jump her? I want to be able to at least spend one night together with my woman" His eyes softened. His hand came up and stroked her cheek gently.

Riza placed her own hand atop of the one on her cheek, closing her eyes contently. "You're not the only one who wishes that we can be like this in public."

"Riza, I promise you that once I become the fuehrer, we'll be able to be like this anywhere."

Riza smiled and cuddled close, taking in the smell of Roy. "You better live up to that promise Roy."

Mustang smiled. "Of course."

The rest of the night were silent, and the sight of Roy's arm over Riza's waist protectively with them both sleeping with a calm smile on their face looked very serene.

000000000000ooooooo000000000

….Was that okay?

Ha Ha. Right ANYWAYS.

I think this is the last chapter. O.o

Well, I'm not really so sure for myself, so there might be one last chapter. (Probably not though.) Alrighty then, thanks for reading!

-expect Thirst for Blood soon:D-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Besides the lemon, I actually think I did a fairly good job on the writing technique I did. :D

I've been inspired. I have to thank the author who wrote Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. I ABSOULUTELY LOVE THESE BOOKS. It inspired me so much! Since this is a book about vampires, expect "Thirst for Blood" SOON!!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!


End file.
